


Renegade and Steering Clear

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world as they know it - but it won't stop Arthur from going about his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade and Steering Clear

"So," Gilbert said, grin wry, "still believe it’s not the end of the world?"

They stood at the window of his apartment, eyes trained on the sight of what had only been a speck in the sky only hours before grow larger and larger as it hurtled closer and closer. The news channels had predicted this to be Earth’s final day before they had mysteriously gone off air.

(That’s what they got for trying to tell the truth; for trying to warn the masses. Not that it mattered by then; the majority of the wealthy and the influential had already fled the planet.)

Arthur shrugged out of the easy grip Gilbert had on his waist and ventured instead towards the kitchen where the kettle was whistling.

Gilbert snorted in amusement. Arthur would have his cup of after noon tea, come hell or high water, apparently. Not that that was actually much of a surprise.

By the time Gilbert had pulled himself away from the window Arthur had settled onto their worn couch, his cup and saucer in hand. “It doesn’t really matter what I believe anymore, does it?” He raised a sardonic brow and made himself comfortable when Gilbert sank down onto the sofa beside him. He took a long draught of his tea before setting it onto the coffee table. Then he burrowed himself into Gilbert’s side. “Whether the world ends today or tomorrow, I still need to know if D’artagnan and Constance get together.”

Gilbert grinned down at him, then obliged by pressing play on the remote control.

Let the world go to hell around them; there was no one he’d rather spend his last day on Earth with anyway.


End file.
